run awaycapturedhappy solution
by cute writer
Summary: i'm bad at naming and making the summary, please just read the story and tell me what you think. tq


disclaimer : i don't own yugioh gx

claimer : i own the story plot so please review

The end of the year has come. The students eager to go home and spent time with their families. Well almost all students as one slifer red boy was trying to bunk into one of his friends.

"seriously judai. Why did you want to bunk with us from the first day?"

"how about your parents, aniki?"

"well, my parents has passed away" he said with a sad smile which make his friends rather sad as it's out character for him.

Then misawa try to cheer him up "why don't we spent some of our holiday in domino city?"

"good idea"

"ok. when?"

"next week? We need to go home first after all"

"why don't we go there first?" judai ask pleadingly

"why not. I'll call my parents" and so the gang go to domino city where said the king of games live and grow up.

They spent their time there. It has many attraction and fun. All their plans went smooth and unevenful until the last day of their plan. Sho has bumped into a boy their age. He wears white jacket which cover black shirt and cream jeans. His hair is dark brown and all he looks cute and handsome though a little short as he's the same height if not taller a few cm from judai.

"ah. Sorry. Are you ok?"

"i'm fine. Sorry, i don't" when he saw judai among the group, he launch himself to him bring them both down "ju, you have to save me"

"what the. Chill out, rai"

"judai? You know him?"

"umm yeah. he's"

"ah here you are, rai. Sweet, you even found the missing boy. Thanks" a man with dark grey hair said

"rai, you never told me you have the"

"thats why i ask you to save me, ju" both of them hug and trembling like a kitten confusing the gang

"aniki?" sho ask in concern as a group of men in black suite suround them

"slacker, what did you do?" manjoume ask but no answer from judai as he's still tremble as a scared kitten with the boy he call rai

"WHUAAA" the group yell with their might as they're taken to who know where.

The group were inside a van which blocked from the outside and locked inside as the car driving through the street. Rai and judai discuss in fear at one corner that has futon layed as the others just stare at them confusely from the seat

"rai, who meet the doom first? You or me?"

"i don't have any clue. At least i'm not alone at the end"

"you shouldn't drag me, i mean us. At least let my friends go home first"

"sorry. But it's accident. How could i know i'll bump into you, i mean your friends. Bdw, where are you? how could you escape for a year?"

"almost. I think there're will be war because of that"

"judai? What's going on here?"

"why are we locked inside this van?"

"you better tell us the truth, slacker"

Before any of them could talk anymore, the door opened and they're asked to go inside the building from the parking lots.

"umm. Aniki? Any clue where we are?" sho ask as they notice judai tremble more as rai give him simpaty stare

"yeah. sho. I'll meet my doom soon"

"ani" suddenly the door opened and a twins come in before closed once again

"hiya. Got caught huh?"

Both judai and rai quickly hug each of them one and began begging "please help us escape"

"uh... you see" they both look away from the big puppy eyes shot towards them

"it's too late to escape. Accept your punishment" a voice said from the door make the resident of the room jump while 2 of them epped and try to bury themself to the older teens

"seriously, jounichi-kun. They have been so scared even without you do that" a voice said outside the door

"sorry. Can't resist. Are they here yet?"

"move out dog breath. I have a son to educate"

"we'll keep the door close. Don't too harsh to them, seto-kun, haou-kun" the gang shock as the kc ceo behind all of their kidnapping with a man they don't know

The door opened and seto kaiba, mokuba kaiba and a man that looks like judai but has golden eyes and a little taller come inside.

"well. what excuse you have this time?" seto ask in cold tone make both boys shiever more

"anoo... could you let my friends go home first?" judai ask as he peak from the older man he hide

"judai" his look alike said sternly

"sorry" he hide once again amusing his friends as they never saw this side of him

"fine. Mokuba" seto said with a sigh

"ok. don't too harsh to them. come on kids" the gang hesitately follow him as judai shot them his pleaded eyes and mouth 'i'll be fine'. when they're outside, they're surprised as there are the king of the games, yugi muto with his groups. But they are too warped in their talk to notice them so they walk away without greeting them.

At the room, let just say both boys were chewed verbally and sent to the hospital for their annual check up. As in judai's case full check up. The gang worry about judai so they go back to domino once again to check on him the next day. they already search around the town for 2 hours and on their way toward kaiba corporation to ask. But it seems, it's not neccesary as they saw the boys wearing jacket hiding their cloth that looks like a hospital gown leaning on a hospital outpost

They seems like having a nice chat until a car drive quickly and snatch the unsuspecting judai away as he's on the outter side. The gang and rai panic and began to chase the van. Fortunately, the twins from yesterday saw what happen and quickly give a chase with their motorcyle.

After about an hour of chasing, they finally can rescue the drugged judai who was bounded and gaged. The kidnappers were sent to the police. They return to the hospital where they greeted by a doctor who check judai

"he's fine. He'll wake up soon. Don't worry"

"he hasn't contract anything right? I knew haou would displeased if he did"

"fortunately no. it seems just some chroloform is inhaled. He just need a good rest as he should be"

"and why did you two stand outside?" kazumi ask in scolding tone when the doctor has leave to attent other things

"ju said he want to have some scene change. How could we know it'll happen? Besides it still hospital ground. He said something about want to surprise haou-san"

"i'm sure haou-kun will"

"i'll what?" judai look alike said from the door. Then his eyes landed on judai "he's sleeping huh?" the others except the gang nod hoping he would drop the subject "why do i have the urge to check the police?" the group tense which he notice "i'll drop it this time" the adults sigh in relief "but i want the full report of this kidnapping"

They sigh in defeat and thought 'Nothing about ju-chan pass his eyes'

2 hours later, judai began to moan and stir earning the residents attention. He slowly open his eyes and refocus. He manage to recognice his brother who sit beside him and the first one he see "nii..sa..ma" he call out weakly

Haou nod and pet judai's head "yes, it's me. How do you feel?"

"i'm fine. Just sleepy" he said slowly with barely audible voice

"i shouldn't have agreed your request" rai said from his bed which is beside judai's as they share a room "fortunately it's failed"

"what failed?" seto ask from the door with mokuba beside him

"otou-sama. moku jii" rai greet in surprise

"seto-san, it seems judai hide in DA. Why don't you tell me?"

"you can't blame us, haou-kun" mokuba said as he sat near his nephew who still chibified by his father stare while the gang shock

"what do you mean, mokuba-san?" haou ask as he readjust judai's cover to keep him warm

"it seems he hack our system and change his picture. And he purposely tone down his grade so he's in the slifer red" seto answer as he release his son from his stare who sigh in relief "you still owe us an explanation rai. Why both of you stand outside the hospital?"

"anoo... ju said he want to change scene for a while and have something to tell haou-san. He even shot me his ultimate attack. How can i deny him? besides it still hospital ground. Just the border" he said the last in whisper but seto, haou and mokuba heard him

"it doesn't an excuse. As the older one you should have prevent him and stay in the room until the results out. We made it clear yesterday"

"it's no use, seto-san. Ju-chan isn't the type to follow order"

"yeah. but at least he's not harmed this time" yugi said from the door with anzu beside him. both of them then enter and sit in the bedside of judai's beside haou

"For that i'm grateful. Last time he has, he's" haou balled his hand. The others just silence

"ano... is aniki alright?" sho ask

"sho, the doctor said he's ok"

"but they said something happened to aniki. Besides i never saw aniki this weak. Even after dueling with shadow riders"

"WHAT? HE DUEL WHO?" yugi, seto, anzu, mokuba shout while haou and rai confuse

"seto-san, yugi-san?"

"remeber my stories, haou-kun?" yugi said. Haou just nod "we duel in shadow game where your soul is the price. The loser will lost his soul. Even the damage is real. I'm shock that he can endure it with his condition"

"fortunately he doesn't slip into coma because of it" kazuki said earning back slap in his arm from kazumi while the gang shocked and their face make it clear

"may be i should tell you a bit about his condition as you have take care of him when he ran away"

"no. we're the one he helped. Wait a minute. Did you said he run away?" misawa said

"yeah. you see. my brother don't like to sit doing nothing too long. So he decide to run away about a year ago. He's suppose to does his check up that time"

"ah. So that's the time he go escape huh? He should take me too" rai said but quickly shut up as seto glare at him

"he's not this stuborn when he's little. He's an obedient and like to tail our mother who usually stay at home because her health. Judai share her problem a little so he's easy to contract anything. Thankfully it never major or dangerous one. May be you aware of his ability?" haou ask as he pet judai's head

"as in see duel spirit? Then yeah. even share the problem with him" manjoume said

"chuckle. I can see it as you have that ojamas in your head" manjoume just threw his face away "we inherited it from mother. Father can sense but not see them so you can say family thing. If he's ask to stay away from mother, he'll make fuse for a while before play with the spirits sometimes our neighbour if they can. He's the youngest on our neighbourhood after all.

All went smoothly until he's 7. That night, i was away for school project and go home late. Father was at his office doing his work while mother help judai do his homework. I don't know for sure but according to the neighbour, suddenly the power only went off in our home only so my father go out checking the power. Mother was holding judai and went to check it too.

Suddenly a shot was heard. The neighbour go out only to find our parents in pool of their blood and shocked judai stilled at my mothers arms. As a patrol heard it too, they're already in there when i come. Judai already separated but he gave no respons to the medics call. He also not respons to my call for few minutes until he finally call me weakly and fainted.

He's taken to hospital. He sleeps for 4 days and awake screaming and struglling until the medics give him sedative. he calm the next day but unresponsive for days. Only staring at the window don't even eat or drink. So he's been inserted tubes. He has nightmares frequently if so we had it sealed from his memory.

After he's awake from it, he began to respons to us again. Everything seems fine until he had high fever and began screaming about the accident. He doesn't remember any thing about it if we ask even the next day after his fever ceased.

Slowly he recover and can go home. All seems normal until he's kidnapped when he's 9. At that time, he witnessed rai-kun kidnapped. As he's a little fool who care others more than him, he yell at them to release him. his yell alert the nearby adult. They don't happy about it and so he's in too and the car drive away in quickly.

But it seems fate like to play. The car crashed when they're running. Rai has broken his feet in the car ruin while somehow judai threw out the car and skid few meter before hit a parking motorcycle and lie beneth it. The kidnappers were jailed. Only the driver died.

Judai was coma for about 8 months. he lost some of his memory and more frail than before because of that stay at the hospital for rehabilitation for about two months. he can go home, but the coma make him more fragile. He's too easy to contract any disease.

He insist to go to normal school after he recover. As it's our father's best friend's school, he has a convenient absent and schedule that suit his health. At first he's alone until they curious about him. with his personality, it's easy for him to make friends" many nod at it "soon, he become the mascot as he has quite feminime body if you look closely" the family chuckle while the gang inspect before nod in agreement

"all went smooth once again until he graduate. Because he's too fragile to go uni, we had him learn at home along with rei who is learning as seto-san's heir sometimes. But he's too stuborn and run away to DA as he like to duel with hologram which we probit"

"why" sho ask before stop suddenly but picked by the family

"why we probit it?" the gang nod

"because it's not good for him" the gang shot questioning face to mokuba who said it

"the effect of attack, it effect your body too right?" they nod once again "with his fragile body"

"ah. I know. His fragile body already in constant stress, adding the attack stress, it's not good"

"true. So we only let him play without the duel disk. But he don't like it as we use it ourselves"

"so he sneak away?" the family nod

"but he could endure it. And he play many times too"

"did you notice he sway a little or paler after play?" haou ask

"just sway once in a while but never pale"

"hey, ju-chan wear mascare in his face the day i bumped into him" rei said

"what? how did you know, rei?"

"we hug each other remember? I saw it as my hand touched his face a little. It come off and has the same colour with his skin i think"

"i really need to talk with him after this" haou said in sigh

As if planned, the doctor come in with their results while judai begin to awake. At first, his stir doesn't noticed. His awake noticed at half of the explaining as he groan involuntary.

"let me check" after few minutes, he smile "he's fine. Just need to keep resting. Now where are we? Ah right. He's stable and could go home if you want. But i advice you keep an eye on him tightly. As from our experience, he's too stuborn to admit that he's fragile"

"we know. But that's the hard part" the family sigh in defeat

"i'm... not...fra..gile..." judai said tiredly with his hoarse voice which immediately given water by haou who nearby

"ok. you're not fragile just have the body of glass" rei said casually

"rei" he whine which make the others laugh "i wanna go home. I can right?"

"yes. But we prefer you stay a few days more"

"i don't want. I can..." he quickly shut his mouth when he notice haou glared at him and began to shrink in chibi mode

"judai, choose. Few more days or until you have the perfect clearance to go?"

"few more days" he mumbled and pouting but haou who sat beside him heard it and pet his head in affection and fondness.

"good boy. Now why do you stand in the outside in this cold wheater? You know you could just wait us in the room"

"because i want to supprise you. if you enter the hospital, you'll know. You always forget your birthday but always remember mine, nii-sama"

"ju-chan" haou touched and hug him when judai give him a loket photo of their complete extended family that taken last christmast.

Judai then spent a week on the hospital. The school has started by then but he's excused because of kaiba. Rai manage to confince his family to let him join too, but he has to share room with judai in the special room that will be built near the school and the facilities. He's eager to join so he agree without thought. But it seems, seto is too protective of his only son.

The special room is a bulding that is two story. The inferior is designed so that the resident could comfortably do their work. Inside the building, there's a few bed room so that if they want to visit, they could stay there. But judai and rai has to share a room so they're given the largest room. The building itself is like an apartment with the complete necesarry room and others.

Of course at first judai, the slifer red, ordered to move with rai, the heir of kaiba co. And an obelisk blue has many argument. But the noise is silenced by the gang unintentionally when they visit.

The gang looks like know judai and trat him like a family member. What shock them more is when haou come the day after. Haou is known businessman and judai call him 'oni-sama' in whine when haou took him bridal style when he found judai has a light fever shock many of them.

Over all, it's a happy solution for them. though crawler and manjoume are often found sulking in the corner


End file.
